The present application relates to a novel and useful device for mounting a cladding member to a facade.
Building facades are often covered with cladding members such as panels that are formed of plate or sheet materials such as ceramic compositions, phenolic resins, insulated plies, and the like.
In installing cladding elements, it is necessary to control water infiltration and drainage behind the cladding members. In addition, the control of thermal contraction and expansion of the installed cladding members must be accommodated.
In the past, many systems have been proposed to install cladding members using multiple extrusions for support and stiffening. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,777,486 describes a device for fixing multiple panels to a surface using multiple extrusions.
It is also important to minimize the cost and expense of installing cladding members or panels on a facade while maintaining the integrity and durability of such installation.
A system for installing panels on a facade using a single extrusion panel system device would be a notable advance on the construction arts.